


Jam

by AwesomeAlex



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Jam, John gets made but then he gets happy, John really wants some Jam on his toast, M/M, One Shot, Tags Are Fun, may write a sequel.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeAlex/pseuds/AwesomeAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how to write, let alone write summary's. Um.<br/>Sherlock stores his eyeballs in John's jam jar and John is not happy about it. Sherlock makes it all better though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jam

**Author's Note:**

> I am what is called a writer that cannot write, but I plan to change that slowly but surely. This is just a really short one shot to get me started, which I might to a sequel to depending on how much response I get to this. I am sorry for all the grammatical errors that there may be, like I said I am learning.

Jam. 

John had woken up early craving a slice of toast covered in jam, he didn't know why but it just sounded really good. He got out of bed and did his normal routine of showering and dressing before walking down to the kitchen, Sherlock was sat at the kitchen table texting away on his phone. John switched the kettle on and made himself and Sherlock a cup of tea, once he was done he set one of the mugs down next to the detective. 

“Manners cost nothing Sherlock.” John mumbled, after he got no thanks for the tea. The detective ignored him completely and carried on texting which annoyed John a little bit but he let it pass, he pulled out two slices of bread from the bread box and put them in the toaster before moving over to the fridge. John opened the door with his eyes closed, hoping there was no body parts in there that was going to put him off his breakfast. He opened one eye and sighed with relief when he noticed Sherlock had finally gotten rid of the head that had been in there for the last few weeks. John looked around for his jam and frowned, he was sure he had a full jar but he could not see it. Going up on his tip toes he looked on the top shelf and his face fell even more when he noticed what used to be his jar of Jam, which now contained eyeballs. 

“Sherlock!” John barked, closing the fridge door and looking over at Sherlock. “You know that jam I brought two days ago, where has it gone? And don’t tell me you ate it all.” He sighed. 

“John of course I didn't eat it, that stuff is horrible. I needed a place to store my eyeballs.” Sherlock replied, not looking away from his phone. “That jar was just the right size.” 

“Yes but you see I bought the jam with my own money, so the jar was not yours to use.” John snapped. 

Sherlock didn't reply, he stood and walked off to his bedroom closing the door firmly behind him. John shook his head. “I’ll just grab something on the way to work!” He shouted, grabbing his jacket and leaving the flat not forgetting to slam the door behind him.  
-

**John? SH**  
 **John??? SH**  
 **You are being ridiculous. SH**  
 **How long are you going to ignore me? SH**  
 **Fine, when you have decided to stop being childish please contact me. SH**

John read through the messages on his lunch break and shook his head; he thought about replying but decided not to. He wanted the detective to know that he had annoyed John and he couldn't just pretend he hadn't. 

A few hours later John returned to the flat and Sherlock was nowhere to be seen, he didn't know if this was a good or bad but went with good because he didn't think he could handle much more of the genius today. 

Tea and a bath, that is all that he wanted. After that he would text Sherlock and see what was going on, he walked to the kitchen and flipped the kettle on and went to the fridge to get the milk. What he saw when he opened the fridge made him smile, the middle shelf had been completely filled with jars of Jam in all different flavours. The doctor chuckled and pulled out his phone. 

Sherlock, one would have been enough. JW  
 **I don’t know what you are on about John. SH**  
Yes you do. JW  
Where are you? JW  
Come home. JW  
 **I’m rather busy at the lab at the moment, just finishing up one of my experiments. SH**  
 **I shall be home within the hour though. SH**  
Good, I will be waiting. I love you. JW  
 **I love you too. SH**  
Idiot. JW

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Should I make a sequel? I sort of have an idea for one!


End file.
